MI CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE CUERO
by Team Paquetones Cullen's
Summary: TRADUCCION Cuando somos jóvenes, todos esperamos ser salvados por un caballero con brillante armadura montado en su corcel blanco. Yo obtuve un chico malo con brillante cuero montado en una motocicleta negra en su lugar.
1. Capitulo1-Solos Juntos

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **twilightfan0720** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK: **Runaway de Avril Lavigne

**MI CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE CUERO**

CAPITULO 1: SOLOS JUNTOS

Me desperté de mal humor. Quiero decir cuando se vive en Forks, Washington hay muchas posibilidades de halla días en donde esto suceda. Después de todo, ¿quién puede estar tan perpetuamente lleno de vida, sin que el constante cielo plomizo y gris no les afecte de vez en cuando? Era uno de esos días en los que se puede sentir que va a ser terrible. ¿Quién sabe si tu estado de ánimo es el que está causando que el día parezca aburrido o si hubiera sido así de cualquier forma? De todas formas, me arrastré fuera de la cama.

Eché un vistazo a mi armario y decidí ir con una opción segura de vaqueros ajustados blancos, una musculosa blanca y Converse negras. Reconsiderando, agarré un jersey negro con letras blancas que rezaba rebelde que Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas, me había comprado como una broma solamente. Casi podía oír su tono bromista, burlón, "¡Rebelde! ¡La pequeña Bella Swan, hija perfecta del jefe de policía! Oh, necesitas esto." Alice había estado de acuerdo riendo y además el jersey era lindo. Justo había acabado de prepararme cuando oí un sonido largo de la parte delantera de la casa.

"¡Vamos, Swan!" Oigo una voz aguda prácticamente chillona. Corrí rápidamente por las escaleras y fuera de la puerta. De acuerdo con la habitual rutina mañanera Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en el Porsche amarillo canario de Alice. Las chicas me saludaron cuando me metí en el asiento trasero. "Así que, queridas ¿qué hay de nuevo?" Alice preguntó, sus labios rosados formaron una sonrisa. Rosalie sonrió, "Oh, usted sabe la usual asistencia de fiestas de alta gama codeándose con gente importante" dijo riendo. "Bueno, querida, si así quieres llamar a keggers **(1) **en manos de Lauren Mallory, no puedo detenerte" dijo Alice riendo. "Bueno, Lauren es la puta residente ¿no es una posición importante?" Rosalie respondió.

Sacudí mi cabeza riéndome de la locura de mis amigas. En ese momento nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento de escuela. Nos separamos todas para ir a nuestras clases del primer periodo. Tal vez, fue el karma no lo sé. Tal vez, no debimos haber llamado a Lauren la puta residente esa mañana. Pero, ella se aseguró de estar a la altura a su condición. Di la vuelta en la esquina y vi a Mike Newton, MI novio déjenme repetir eso MI novio, besándose nadie más que con Lauren Mallory.

Grité sorprendida y sentí las lágrimas empezar a correr por mi cara. Mike se volvió sorprendido y parecía casi asustado antes de que su expresión cambiara a culpable. Lauren parecía complacida, una pequeña sonrisa la adornaba sobre sus labios color rojo brillante. Corrí, podía oír la voz de Mike gritándome que regresara. No le respondí, corrí hasta donde mis piernas pudieron llevarme. Terminé en el bosque cercano a la escuela y poco a poco me dejé caer de rodillas sollozando. Oigo pasos, los ignoré suponiendo que era Mike y esperando que obtuviera la indirecta para irse. En su lugar, oigo una voz que me cautivó, la voz de nadie más que de Edward Cullen, el chico malo residente, "¿Estás bien?", preguntó.

"Oh, seguro que sabes que vengo aquí y lloro por diversión" espeté con amargura. "Es bueno saberlo", él sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír "vamos, levántate." dijo tendiendo su mano. La agarré sabiendo que no debía, sabiendo que Charlie me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí en el bosque con Edward cuando debería haber estado en clases. Él me levantó y terminé de pie, pecho a pecho con él. Lo miré y pensé en lo estúpida que debía haberme visto. "Así que, ¿qué está haciendo aquí la hija del jefe de policía cuando debería estar en clase?", se preguntó sonriendo ligeramente con suficiencia. "Llorando por el engaño de su ahora ex novio y deseando poder escapar", le dije sorprendiéndome incluso a mí misma con la forma en que estaba siendo honesta. "¿Por qué no lo haces?" preguntó como si fuera así de simple. "¡No puedo hacer eso! Además no tengo a dónde correr." Él se echó a reír: "Bueno, tienes a alguien con quien correr," él sonrió inocentemente, "es decir, si me aceptas." Sonreí "¡Por qué no! ¡A la mierda!" exclamé. "Pareces estar a la altura de tu maldito suéter, zanjando y huyendo todo en el mismo día.", dijo con su sonrisa con suficiencia, marca registrada, que me hacía sentir las rodillas débiles.

* * *

**(1) ****Kegger: fiesta donde hay un barril de cerveza. Keg=barril**

* * *

___Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s_

_Síguenos __en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


	2. Capitulo2-En alguna parte de Nunca Jamas

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **twilightfan0720** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK: **Somewhere in Neverland de All Time Low

**MI CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE CUERO**

CAPÍTULO 2: EN ALGUNA PARTE DE NUNCA JAMAS

Había estado con Edward en carretera una semana. Sí, ¡Una semana! Era casi difícil creer que estaba sola aquí con él en lo absoluto y mucho menos por el tiempo real que habría sucedido desde la última vez que había estado en Forks. En este momento estábamos sentados en un pequeño restaurante en algún lugar de Oregón. Honestamente, no teníamos verdaderos planes. Edward lo había descrito como "Ir a donde nos lleve el viento." Pero creo que él acababa de decir esto para encubrir el hecho de que tenía aproximadamente como yo la tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Aunque habíamos decidido hacer un viaje a Las Vegas. ¿Después de eso? No tengo idea.

"Bella" Edward llamó con su voz melódica sacándome de mi ensoñación.

"¿Sí?" pregunté avergonzadamente, esperando que no haya notado que había estado ida.

"¿Qué está pasando en esa hermosa cabecita tuya?"

Bueno, maldita sea, aparentemente Edward se había dado cuenta. Me sonrojé dándome cuenta de que me había llamado hermosa. Edward sonrió cuando mis mejillas quemaban de color rojo brillante. Él se rió entre dientes, "¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" Sacudí mi cabeza tomando un sorbo de café en frente de mí. "Oh, no, ¡Mis pensamientos son de un valor tan grande ahora que soy una fracasada!" le dije en tono de broma. Bueno, separando el tono bromista realmente era una fracasada, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviéramos que regresar a Forks.

* * *

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

_Hace 1 semana_

_Acabábamos de salir a la carretera y no podríamos haber estado más de una hora de distancia de Forks cuando empecé a entrar en pánico.__"¡EDWARD!"__Grité y de inmediato me arrepentí cuando paró abruptamente con sacudidas._

_"¡Bella!"__se volvió mirándome con preocupación.__Estuvimos fuera en alguna carretera abandonada.__Yo, Isabella Swan, estaba parada en una carretera del campo abandonada con Edward Cullen.__Se bajó de la moto y me miró esperando.__De repente parecía que sabía demasiado, casi como si pudiera leer mi mente._

_"Te arrepientes, ¿eh?"_

_"Realmente no puedo decir que me sorprende, sólo pensé que te tomaría más tiempo acabar."__Él sacudió su cabeza y su pelo broncíneo brilló contra el sol capturando mi atención._

_"Bueno, mejor regresemos a Forks. Si tienes suerte, podremos volver antes de que termine la escuela y el jefe Swan nunca sabrá de lo que su niña estaba haciendo fuera hoy."__Sonaba casi amargo._

_"¡No! Quiero decir... sí. Pero ugh ¡no! ¿De acuerdo? ¡No!"__Dije frustrada._

_"Bueno, princesa, ¿qué es?"__Él sonrió burlonamente._

_¡Esa maldita sonrisa burlona!__¡Esa estúpida sonrisa burlona fue lo que me había convencido de huir de él en primer lugar!_

_"¡No! ¿De acuerdo? Maldita sea me niego a volver."_

_"Pues bien, querida, es mejor que sigamos adelante." Él sonrió casualmente. "¿Qué tal suena Las Vegas?", preguntó guiñando un ojo._

**_Fin Escena retrospectiva_**

* * *

Y ahora aquí estamos. Salimos de la cafetería. Dimos una vuelta sin rumbo fijo por la pequeña ciudad. Edward agarró mi mano y decir que me sorprendió era un eufemismo. No es que no lo quisiera de él, oh no, no era eso en absoluto, sólo no había esperado que lo hiciera. Se inclinó cepillando sus labios contra mi oído, "para de sobre pensarlo, y sólo déjalo ser." Jadeé. Moví mi mano lejos de él. No podía permitir que esto sucediera. No, no podía. Edward me miró inquisitivamente. No podía quedar ligada a él, al final estaría herida y él continuaría su camino feliz. "Bella," suspiró moviendo la cabeza.

"No puedo hacer esto."

"¿Hacer qué? Estoy sosteniendo tu mano, no pidiéndote que te cases conmigo."

"Estar ligada."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque entonces me voy a acostumbrar a esto. Me acostumbraré a tenerte cerca." Dije en voz baja. Me aseguré de mirar al suelo y no a él. Estábamos parados en medio de un parque. Personas al azar pasarían aquí y allá, pero en su mayor parte estábamos solos. No estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque nada es permanente. ¡Las personas se van Edward!" Sacudí mi cabeza con furia. "¡Personas que no deben irse! ¡Personas que asumes siempre estarán ahí para ti!"

"¡Mi mamá! ¿De acuerdo?, mi mamá se fue. ¿Qué te detendría de irte?" Estaba siendo ridícula, lo sabía, pero no podía parar.

"Bella, mírame", levantó mi barbilla, "no eres un producto de los errores de tus padres."

"_Tú_ no _eres_ tu madre, y _yo_ no _soy_ tu padre. ¡No tiene que ser un ciclo! Nosotros no necesitamos cometer los mismos errores que tus padres."

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s_

_Síguenos __en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas más... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


	3. Capitulo3-Ingravidez

**DISCLAIMER:**Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **twilightfan0720** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK: **Weightless de All Time Low

**MI CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE CUERO**

CAPÍTULO 3: INGRAVIDEZ

Me senté sola en la habitación de un motel en algún lugar, las palabras sonando en mis oídos.

_"Cuatro días. Isabella"_

Sí, esas habían sido las palabras de Charlie. Tenía que estar en casa en cuatro días o él vendría a buscarme. Suspiré sacudiendo mi cabeza. Salir estando en la parte trasera de la moto de Edward había sido una decisión imprudente. No una estúpida, como Charlie había sugerido, pero imprudente, incluso yo no podía negar eso.

A pesar de que había sido una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida, había sido imprudente. Tal vez, por eso había sido una de las mejores decisiones que jamás había hecho. Lo había hecho para complacer a nadie más que a mí misma. No había pensado en las consecuencias. Había hecho lo que quería. No pensé en lo que Jessica Stanley tendría que decir al respecto. O incluso lo que las viejas chismosas tendrían que contarle a Charlie al respecto. Esto solo había sido puramente mi decisión. Cada otra decisión parecía no ser sólo mía, sino la decisión de toda la población de Forks.

Ahora aquí estaba, millas lejos de casa, insegura de qué hacer a continuación. Había dos opciones, realmente. La sensata, decirle a Edward que tenía que ir a casa. Él me llevaría a casa, supe que era un hecho. ¿Pero realmente quería ir a casa? No, no quería. Sea o no yo sería una historia completamente diferente. No podía hacer sólo lo que quiero. No era tan sencillo, porque no podía ser.

La otra opción, que me emocionaba y aterraba era no ir a casa. Parecía tan simple, sin embargo, no lo era. Era lo que quería hacer. Edward era hermoso, peligroso y temerario. Quería dar un paseo por el lado salvaje. Pero fue mucho más que eso. Edward no sólo era parte de alguna rebelión al azar que sólo necesitaba tener. No, era más que eso. Mucho más, quería llegar a conocerlo. Con toda honestidad, siempre había querido a Edward. Mike Newton era la opción segura. Edward era el azúcar que ansiaba y Mike era Splenda un cambio bastante soso.

Sí, había querido a Edward. Pero era la hija del jefe de policía. Edward y yo, eso no iba a pasar. Forks, era un pequeño pueblo, había una cierta manera de que las cosas sucedan. Salir con Mike había sido alentado tal vez incluso esperado. Así que eso es lo que hice.

Pero aquí estaba yo, lejos de miradas indiscretas de Forks, y estaba considerando volver. Sacudí mi cabeza, Edward estaría de vuelta pronto y necesitaría decirle que Charlie había llamado... lo peor de todo es que tendría que darle una decisión. Casi como si lo hubiera llamado, Edward entró en el cuarto sonriendo.

"Edward," comencé.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s_

_Síguenos __en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas más... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


	4. Capitulo4-Fuerte

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **twilightfan0720** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK: **Strong de One Direction

**MI CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE CUERO**

CAPÍTULO 4: FUERTE

"Edward," empecé, mirándolo desde donde estaba sentada, apoyada contra la pared. Vino a mi lado y se sentó sin decir nada me abrazó fuerte como si evitara que me caiga a pedazos. Suspiré y me incliné contra él más cerca. Esta podría ser la última vez que estaríamos juntos así. Sólo Bella y Edward, sin pretextos. No Bella, la hija perfecta, ni Edward, el problemático chico malo.

"Dime".

Lo miré mientras decía esas palabras. Insegura de qué decir. ¿Decirle? ¿Decirle qué? ¿Que estábamos condenados desde el principio? ¿Que esto era imprudente? ¿Que lo necesitaba más de lo que palabras podrían explicar? No, estas eran cosas que no podía decir. Así que dije: "Charlie llamó." Dos simples palabras, pero en ese momento pude sentir las cosas colapsando.

¿Todo esto había sido una fantasía? ¿Una aventura sin sentido que justo había comenzado a terminar? "¿Qué dijo?" Las palabras eran suaves como si hablar más fuerte hiciera las cosas más reales. Así que susurré también, porque las cosas eran lo suficientemente reales como lo eran.

"Él me quiere en casa." Hice una pausa y luego ahogué, "Cuatro días" Palabras que habían estado persiguiéndome desde que Charlie las había pronunciado primero.

"Bueno." Dijo mirándome. Sabía que dependía de mí a estas alturas, Edward haría lo que quisiera. "Tengo que ir a casa." Dije aferrándome a él firmemente. Mis palabras y acciones se contradecían aquí, estaba diciendo que tenía que ir a casa. Casa significaba Forks y Forks significaba ojos críticos observándome. En Forks Edward estaba prohibido. En cierto sentido, lo estaba empujando lejos con mis palabras. Pero aún estaba sentada allí, abrazándolo firmemente sin dejarlo ir, no físicamente, no todavía.

"Está bien."

Las palabras no eran indiferentes, pero aun así dolían. Quería que él luchara, ver el fuego entrar en sus ojos y para él decir que no, que no podíamos renunciar a esto. Quería que luchara por mí, por nosotros. En cambio, obtuve un bien y un solemne asentimiento. Se levantó y empezó a recoger las pocas cosas que habíamos esparcido por el cuarto. Yo hice lo mismo. El silencio colgaba pesadamente en el aire. Cuando terminamos salimos silenciosamente, la puerta sonó con fuerza contra su marco e incluso cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward nunca había sentido tanta asombrosa distancia entre nosotros. El rugido del motor comenzó, rompiendo el silencio y nos dirigimos hacia Forks.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s_

_Síguenos __en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas más... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


	5. Capitulo5-Complicado

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **twilightfan0720** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK: **Complicated de Avril Lavigne

**MI CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE CUERO**

CAPÍTULO 5: COMPLICADO

Habíamos vuelto nuevo a Forks. Charlie no ha dicho nada desde que llegué ayer a casa. Edward no ha hecho ningún contacto tampoco. El silencio es ensordecedor. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Creí que teníamos algo. Charlie está fingiendo que esto no sucedió, supongo. Volví a la escuela como si no hubiera pasado nada. Parece que todo el mundo está haciendo caso omiso de ello. Como si hubiese sucedido. Incluso Edward, tal vez él desea que no hubiera pasado, pero lo hizo.

Sacudo la cabeza y salgo de mi camión en dirección al edificio de la escuela. Jessica me alcanza, "Hey, Bella." Asiento en reconocimiento. "Así que, he tenido la intención de preguntarte. Quiero decir, como, no quería preguntarte en tu primer día de vuelta, así que esperé hasta hoy y..." La interrumpí, "¿Qué, Jessica?" Las palabras salen más cortantes de las que pretendían, pero no me disculpo.

"Bueno, todo el mundo se pregunta, ¿qué pasó con Edward?" La forma en que dice su nombre me hace enojar. Lo susurra casi como si fuera una mala palabra que no podía dejar que la gente la atrapara diciendo.

"Tal vez, todo el mundo no debería estar tan malditamente preocupados por algo que no es su maldito asunto." Digo con rabia. Me alejo no queriendo lidiar con ella jamás.

Me estrello con algo o más bien alguien. "Edward". Levanto la vista hacia él. "Bella". Dice mi nombre de esa manera en que sólo él sabe hacerlo y asiente. Se aleja rápidamente.

"Deja de actuar así." Gruño ante su forma de retirada. Se da vuelta y no puedo leer su expresión, "¿Así cómo, Bella? Como se supone que debo." Niego, "No, como si fueras otro. Como si nada pasó. Como si no te importara..." Me detengo y miro hacia el suelo. "Acerca de mi". Termino tranquilamente.

"Tal vez no lo hago." Dice simplemente, con dureza. Se aleja sin mirar atrás. Me hundo en el piso desplomándome contra la pared. Completamente sola en el pasillo vacío, completamente sola.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s_

_Síguenos__en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas más... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


	6. Capitulo6-Tù&Yo

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **twilightfan0720** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK: **You & I de One Direction.

**MI CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE CUERO**

CAPÍTULO 6: TÚ & YO

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que me estés ignorando? Además de tu, ridícula afirmación de que no te preocupas por mí".

No tengo ni idea cuando me convertí en audaz. Tal vez no lo soy, tal vez es sólo con Edward, independientemente, aquí estoy llamándolo. El pasillo está vacío excepto por personal casual aquí o allá. Estoy segura de que Jessica o Lauren están de pie justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y sin embargo no puede importarme menos.

"¿Ridícula afirmación?"

Él arquea su ceja, es casi un desafío.

"¿Cuándo se convierte la verdad en ridícula, Isabella?"

Sus palabras se sienten como un puñetazo en el estómago. Me llamó Isabella, y sigue insistiendo en decir que no le importa. Suspiro, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto. Tiene que estar mintiendo. Por mi bien, que tiene que estarlo. Se da cuenta de que estoy llorando antes que yo. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente.

"Por favor, Edward." Ahogué.

No sé lo que estoy pidiendo, no realmente. Estoy pidiendo mucho. Por favor, deja de mentir. Por favor, preocúpate por mí. Por favor, abrázame. Por favor, vuelve a mí. Él da un paso hacia adelante cerrando la brecha entre nosotros y me sostiene cerca.

"Lo siento, Bella. Necesitas entender, estaba herido y confundido. Además del hecho de que no quiero hacerte daño".

Abro la boca para rechazar su reclamación. Edward no lo haría, no él _no podría_ hacerme daño. Me interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar.

"Bella, ¿entiendes lo que esto le hará a tu reputación? Sé que no te importa, pero nadie lo aceptará. Nunca seremos la perfecta pareja americana como Rosalie y Emmett."

Le sonrío: "No quiero ser como ellos. Sólo quiero esto, nosotros."

Se ríe un poco y como que sólo estamos bien.

"Quiero esto también, nosotros."

"Estoy dispuesta a probar si tú lo estas."

"Estoy dispuesto."

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s_

_Síguenos __en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas más... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


End file.
